Forever Mine
by Shark3
Summary: Sarah is on the brink of stardom, but when old faces start to appear,she questions her motive
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Faces

Forever Mine  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Labyrinth..yadda,yadda,yadda Jim Henson co. does. Lucky bastards.  
  
Authors note: I'm so bad! ^Slaps wrists^ I know, I should be working on The Dark Labyrinth. But, This story just popped into my head. I think I need a break from that dark fic, so this is more of a traditional fanfic. **HINT** **HINT** But there is still some of my 'famous' angst in here!!  
  
  
A single voice rang clearly throughout the crowded theater. It sang a song of sorrow and misery, captivating the crowd. The young aspiring actress and singer Sarah Williams sat on a stool in the middle of a large stage. When her song ended, the crowd roared. She was on her way to stardom. Her dreams were coming true, yet she longed for something more.  
Sarah smiled and waved to the adoring crowd. Many threw roses at her feet. She gently knelt and picked one up, placing it in her hair.  
"Goodnight!!" She yelled over the uproar of people, and started to walk off stage. But just as she was about to step off, something caught her eye. A man, standing at the back of the theater. She turned around to get a better look. From what she could see, he was tall, and had long blonde hair.  
He wasn't clapping. He just stood there, watching her every move.  
She shuddered under his icy stare, and walked off the stage, into her dressing room.  
The mysterious man watched as Sarah disappeared behind the curtain. He let his lips curl into a sad smile, and vanished.  
* * * * *  
Sarah quickly shut the door to her dressing room and let her body sag to the floor. It was him. The same man she had seen every night since she had started her tour. He was always standing at the back, and he never clapped. It was if he expected better of her, and wouldn't clap until he got it. She held her face in her hands, and let her crystal droplets of sadness trickle slowly down her flushed cheek. She didn't even know why she was sad anymore, she just, was. Maybe it started when Karen filed for custody of Toby when Sarah's father died. Maybe it was when Karen won. Or maybe, just maybe, it went back to that day...that day 10 years ago.  
  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, yeah it's short. So sue me. I'm just trying it out on you guys!? Does it have potential? 


	2. Chapter 2: Interviews

Authors Note: I'm baaaAAaack! And I bringith thee offerings! A new chapter!  
  
  
Sarah's pity party was soon over when a loud knock came upon the door.  
"What the HELL DO YOU WANT!!!!" Sarah screamed  
"Miss. Williams, you have a visitor."  
"Tell them to bug off!"  
"Miss. Williams, he has a backstage pass."  
"I don't care!!"  
"Then we'll have to give him his 200$ back."  
At the mention of money, Sarah smiled, "Give me 1 minute!"  
She quickly wet down a cloth and put it over her eyes, taking away the redness. She slipped out of her stage costume and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Okay!" She called.  
Sarah heard to handle of the door turn, and open.  
"Close the door!" She asked, her back facing her visitor.  
She heard the door close and the lock turned.  
Turning around Sarah started to talk, " I never said to lo-" but she stopped mid-sentence. It was him.  
"Hello Sarah." The man said.  
Somehow, Sarah wasn't surprised. "Hello Jareth."  
The man gave her a funny look,"Jareth? My name is Thomas. I'm an editor for teenbeat magazine. We had an appointment today....?"  
Sarah blinked and rubbed her eyes. When they came into focus again, she realized that it wasn't Jareth. This man wasn't at all handsome, and he was fat and balding. Sarah thought, "How could I mistake him for Jareth? I must be loaded..."  
Thomas made a grunting noise, and Sarah came crashing back to reality.  
"oh..right.." Sarah motioned for him to sit, and then she herself took a seat. "Now can we start? I really have a headache.."Sarah said impatiently as she held her head in her hands.  
"Oh right!" Thomas flipped open his notepad, and clicked his pen, "First question, what inspired you to start a career in singing?"  
Sarah groaned, It was a usual question, so she gave her usual bullshit answer,"Oh I always knew I would be a singer, I only had myself to inspire me."  
Thomas nodded, and scribbled it down, "next question, your song, "lonely" are you describing your feelings?"  
Sarah laughed, "Its just a song. It made me money. What do I care?"  
Thomas frowned,"Okay..Only two more questions, your audience is mainly teens from ages 14 to 20, yet you yourself are 25. Do you think that there too young to listen to your music?"  
"Well, if they can understand it, then I don't think it matters how old they are."  
Thomas wrote it down quickly, "Okay last question, Are you happy?"  
From her pathetic position, Sarah's head lifted a bit, "What kind of half-assed question is that?! Get out of my sight!!!"  
"But Miss.."  
"OUT!"  
Thomas nodded grimly and got up from his seat. As he left, Sarah could hear him mutter under his breath, "bitch.."  
Sarah laughed. It was a familiar term. She was called it often. "Maybe I'm going insane." She muttered. She arose from her seat and stumbled over to her vanity mirror. "haha" She giggled drunkly."Lookit that! A freak in my mirror!!" She pointed stupidly at the mirror, laughing wildly."Oh wait it's me!!!" finally, exhausted from laughing at her own joke, she fell asleep in front of her mirror.  
  
From the other side of the mirror, two smiling mismatched eyes watched her sleeping form. "We will meet again."  
  
Authors note: So, what do ya think? 


	3. Chapter 3: Rebel rebel?

Authors note: You know what's really funny? Dark Labyrinth is 8 chapters long, and has 22 reviews! (awesome!!) and this story which is 2 chapters, has 16!!! Holy COW! You guys must really like this!! So..*sighs* here you go another chapter..LOL  
Oh, and thanks for the cookie!! **eats it**   
Ps. The song Sarah sings is by the great David Bowie!!  
  
  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm insulted! You don't remember me? For Shame!"  
"I do! I do know you! I just..ah.."  
The mysterious man gave her a devilish grin, "You'd better remember me soon, or else."  
Sarah ran after him, fumbling over her feet. "No wait!! Please!!"  
But he was gone. She fell to her knees, and held her face in her hands.  
"I know him..I know him..."  
Suddenly it dawned on her. Her head shot up from her hands, and her piercing cry could be heard above the clouds, "Jareth!!" She yelled. She screamed the name over and over until her lungs screeched for air.  
"Jareth"...she whispered,"I love you!!!"  
* * * * *  
Sarah shuddered. With a startled cry, she awoke from her dream.   
"whoa..What have I been smoking? Shit that was messed up.."  
She rubbed her head tenderly and groaned, "I am so hung over.."  
She sat up and staggered over to the couch directly across from her. She flopped down lazily, and closed her eyes.  
"Now, if I could have quiet for five min-"  
Before she could finish, the door to her dressing room flung open, and her manager, Roxy, ran in.  
"Where the hell have you been?!?!"  
Sarah moaned, "Sleeping."  
That sent Roxy over the edge, "Sleeping?" She screamed, "SLEEPING?"  
"That's right, and I intend on sleeping some more." She closed her eyes, ignoring Roxy.  
A hard smack to the head woke her up.  
"What the HELL??" She touched her forehead gingerly.  
"Your on in 30 minutes... LETS GO!!!!" and with that, Roxy stormed out, slamming the door.  
"Bitch.." Sarah mumbled. She lifted herself up from the couch, and slowly made her way over to her dresser. She opened it quickly, and pulled out a rumpled pair of stonewash jeans, and a tight black t-shirt with a thunderbolt across the chest. She grumbled angrily, and threw on the t-shirt and jeans. After examining herself in the mirror, she walked over to her vanity. She powdered her cheeks a bit, and hide the large circles under her eyes. Next came the eyeliner. She was always one for dark smoky eyes, so she applied a bit of black eye shadow, and sparkles to her lids. She managed a small smile, and got up. She grabbed her guitar, and headed out the door.  
* * * * *  
Roxy spotted Sarah coming out of her dressing room, and grabbed her arm.  
"Now, remember your cue!! From the back of the theater, I'll have somebody flash a light. Then you'll know the back up for the scene change! Alright?"  
Sarah nodded.  
Roxy smiled, "That's my girl. Knock 'em dead!"  
Sarah smiled back, and stood behind the large burgundy curtain. From behind the curtain she heard the announcer, "And now ladies and gentlemen, our own New York Rocker,..Sarah Williams!!!"  
The theater of people screamed, and in a burst of smoke and glitter, the curtain rose, and Sarah jumped out.  
She grabbed the mic, and spoke into it, "Are we ready to rock the house or what?!?!"  
The crowd roared in reply.  
" ONE TWO THREE!!" On Sarah's count, her band slowly descended from the ceiling on a movable stage, and started pounding on their instruments.  
  
  
You got your Mother in a whirl, she ain't sure if you're a boy or a girl!!  
Hey babe, your hairs alright, hey babe lets go out tonight!  
You like me and I like it all! We love dancing and we look divine!  
You love fans when they play it hard, you want more and you want it boys!  
Put you down, you say I'm gone, you tacky thang! You put them on!  
Rebel rebel you torn you dress! Rebel rebel your face is a mess!   
Rebel Rebel how could they know? HOT TRAMP I LOVE YOU SO!! OW!!  
  
As the beat of the music pulsed against her head, her vision started to go blurry..but she kept on singing.  
  
  
You got your Mother in a whirl, she ain't sure if you're a boy or a girl!!  
Hey babe, your hairs alright, hey babe lets stay out tonight!  
You like me and I like it all! We love dancing and we look divine!  
You love fans when they play it hard, you want more and you want it force!  
  
Put you down, you say I'm gone, you tacky thang! You put them on!  
Rebel rebel you torn you dress! Rebel rebel your face is a mess!   
Rebel Rebel how could they know? HOT TRAMP I LOVE YOU SO!! OW!!  
  
Do do do do do do do do! Do do do do do do do do!   
Rebel rebel you torn you dress! Rebel rebel your face is a mess!   
Rebel Rebel how could they know? HOT TRAMP I LOVE YOU SO!! OW!!  
  
Before she could start the next verse, her vision blurred to the point of blindness, she started to wobble a bit on her feet, until she was to exhausted to stand. She collapsed on the stage, and didn't get up.  
  
* * * * * 


	4. He's coming

"Is she going to be okay?"  
"She's suffering from a VERY severe case of exhaustion. The recovery time could range from a week to even a year in EXTREME cases."  
"WHAT!?!?! But Sarah's got a show in 2 days! I need her up and walking!! NOW!!"  
Sarah chuckled weakly to herself. Trust Roxxy to really care about her. Not.  
Sarah was currently unaware of where she was, but she knew Roxxy and the other voice, thought she was asleep.  
"Miss.Carewell, If you would just listen.."  
"I have been! You said a week! I want Sarah working again in a week? Comprende?"  
Sarah heard the other voice sigh inwardly, "I understand. We will try our best."  
"NO! You'll do it!!" with that Roxxy Carewell stormed out of the room, slamming the door.  
Sarah meekly opened her eyes."Is she gone?"  
The other voice, who turned out to be a nurse, smiled,"I thought you were awake. Yes she's gone."  
Sarah let out a sigh of relief and fully opened her eyes. She scanned the room with little interest. "So how long am I going to be here?"  
The nurse walked over to Sarah's dull hospital bed, and sat down."I take it you heard my conversation with your manager,Roxxy is it?"  
Sarah laughed."Yep. That'd be her. Roxxy Carewell. Pretty ironic her name being, "Care-well"."  
The nurse laughed,"Well it seems your sense of humor is still intact."  
Sarah smiled, "I try to keep one. So what is your name anyways?"   
"The names Kris. I've been your nurse through the night."  
"Through the night?"  
"Yes, you've been here since last night."  
"Oh..." Sarah sighed, and pulled up the starchy hospital sheets."When am I leaving?"  
Kris got up from the bed, and handed Sarah the clipboard she had been carrying.  
Sarah gave her a strange look, then proceeded to read the neatly printed note. Apparently from her doctor.  
iPatient:Sarah Williams  
iCondition: Exhaustion. Alcohol abuse.  
iEstimated time of release: 2 weeks  
iEstimated time of recovery: 5-6 months.  
iNote: Sarah Williams is sometimes delusional, and can be violent. Please handle this patient with EXTREME caution and care. I cannot stress this enough.  
Sarah read with shock. "DELUSIONAL?"  
Kris nodded,"Apparently they contacted a few family members for your medical history."  
Sarah realized with terror that must have contacted her step-mother Karen. "Oh shit!!! What else did she tell you?"  
Kris looked thoughtful for a moment."That you can't be trusted, and that you are a consistent liar."  
Sarah's face fell, "Oh lord.."   
"yeah.."  
"How could she? Those therapy session were supposed to stay hidden. No one was supposed to know. What am I going to do kris? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO??"  
"Calm down Sarah. You're here to get away from stress and to relax. This isn't helping."  
"Well whose fault is that??"  
Kris looked embarrassed, "Sorry, I shouldn't have told you so soon, it's just, I thought that you ought to know."  
Sarah smiled,"Thanks..oh god..I'm just so tired."  
"Well then you should sleep. Call if you need anything."  
"Thanks Kris.."  
Kris smiled, and turned to leave, when Sarah stopped her.  
"and Kris?" She turned to face Sarah,"Keep the press unaware about my therapy."  
"Sure thing.." and with that, she disappeared behind the curtain.  
* * * * *  
The week's events went by in a whirl for Sarah. Appointments, interviews,phone-calls,fan-mail..it was hectic.   
Sarah sighed heavily and dropped down on her bed."When am I going to get out of here?"  
"Tomorrow actually!" A voice called from behind her. It was Kris, standing in the doorway of her room.  
"Oh Kris! Thank you!!"  
"Yeah, I pulled a few strings, and made a few false..er.."check-ups" but by the way things are going, you should be out of here by tomorrow morning!"  
Sarah got up slowly from her bed, and shuffled over to Kris embracing her in a giant hug, "Thank you!!"  
Kris sighed, "But theres one catch.."  
Sarah pulled away,"I knew it..well better tell me.."  
Kris took in a deep breath,"Your going to have to take 3 months off.."  
Sarah screamed in horror,"What!?! I can't! i have a world tour planned!!"  
"Well It wasn't my decision, the doctors think it best..there only looking out for your best interest."  
Sarah's face fell,"Oh gawd..what am I going to do? Where am I going to stay?"  
"What do you mean, where will you stay? At your house of course.." Kris said, puzzled.  
Sarah sighed,"I don't live with my parents anymore, and I sold my apartment to make enough money to hire Roxxy..and I've just been sleeping in my tour bus.." She looked at the ground sheepishly.  
"Oh Sarah! I didn't know!I'm so sorry!"  
"I don't want your sympathy.."  
"But I feel horrible! hear, you can stay with me!"  
"Oh Kris, your a kind soul, but I can't..I mean it's not that I CAN'T..its just.."  
"Just what?"  
Sarah looked up, "I..I see things Kris..Horrible things. Whenever I close my eyes..pictures, emotions..pain.."  
Kris looked at her in shock."What?"  
"I'm..lost."  
Kris looked puzzled, "Lost? I don't follow...:  
"I can't find myself! I'm lost, angry, the therapy didn't help..they follow me you know. Everywhere..smirking..following..dancing.."  
"Who follows you honey?"  
"Him." 


End file.
